Nee, Sensei? (REVAMPED)
by Small Huntress
Summary: Lavi takes comfort being in the academic branch at Black Order University. He likes books. He likes learning. He likes being smart. He hates, however, people smarter than him. Never trust someone who can outwit you in four words or less. They may turn out to be your professor. (LUCKY paring, formerly known as xxxDataErrorxxx)
1. Chapter 1 Part One

**Title:** Nee, Sensei?  
 **Paring** : Tyki/Lavi, and others.  
 **Genre:** Angst/Action/Romance  
 **Summary:** Lavi takes comfort being in the academic branch at Black Order University. He likes books. He likes learning. He likes being smart. He hates, however, people _smarter_ than him. Never trust someone who can outwit you in four words or less.

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Thank you for tuning into a _revamped version of Nee, Sensei?!_ Please bare in mind that I am a college student with a full-time job. I have no editor and therefore typed and edit this crap myself. I am tired. I am doing my best to give _you_ the best I can. Stay tuned to the end of chapter two for a more detailed Author's Note. I really do hope you guys enjoy this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but a college degree.

* * *

 **Chapter One - Part One: Don't Sleep With or Date Someone Potentially Smarter Than You**

Lavi found himself out at a bar with his friends, embracing their final outing before they clam up in their respective apartments cramming for the next semester. The Black Order University would be back in session tomorrow and Lavi would be back in his respective branch, the academic field, while his friends, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker would be back in theirs the combat field. He found it was best to enjoy these moments while he can. There was no telling when they'd be able to meet up again during the spring semester, especially since their respective branches operated in different manners and different times. Come tomorrow, they'd be separated again. His shared apartment with Allen will fall quiet and he'd be stuck with his own train of thoughts to drive him crazy instead. Yes, he found it best to enjoy these nights while he can.

Lenalee volunteered to be their designated driver, having never been one to drink herself. She felt it was her duty to keep the peace between the three, especially when Allen and Yuu were together. They could be quite the handful sometimes. Besides, if there was anyone who could get all three of them under control, it was her. Lenalee nursed a cup of hot chocolate she had picked up on her way here, a nervous smile on her lips as she watched them over the rim of her cup. They were getting louder by the second. It's moments like these where Miranda would have been useful to have around. A heavy sigh left her lips as she took a sip of her drink. However, with the move back into town, it would be asking too much of her to make her go outside on the same night.

Lenalee's weariness didn't go unchecked by Lavi. He caught those apprehensive glances as quick as they came. He draped a reassuring arm over her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze.

"S'okay, Lenalee!" the redhead exclaimed, "You have a car…."

Allen nodded behind him.

"You gots the keys..."

Allen nodded.

" _And_ we're not far from home."

Both boys held their thumbs up, nodding vigorously and reassuringly. Another heavy breath left her lips, shaking her head in response to their antics. Lenalee fixed her gaze onto Kanda instead. The senior undergrad was slumped against the table. His hands were clenched tightly into fists of regent and the prayers of hope for a gust of cool wind to miraculously come though to cool down his over heated body. His forehead was pressed against the wooden table top, basking in the brief moments of cool relief.

"Another…" He mumbled.

She sweated nervously, chuckling.

"Uh… Kanda? Maybe-" As quick as he brought it up, Allen yelped in surprise, ducking underneath the table as Yuu held a tooth pick threateningly where one Allen Walker would have been if he wasn't use to the swordsman aggressive outbursts. He waved it around at the sea of air before slumping back down against the table. He was hanging haphazardly off his seat at this point. Yuu grumbled against the table, annoyed. Something about "bean sprouts" not knowing what's good for them, let alone when he, Yuu Kanda, had enough to drink.

"Bwah-hahaha!" A hearty laugh left Lenalee's lips as she watched Allen crawled back out from underneath the table. Lavi was also laughing, helping Allen back up from the floor. He himself also being quite tipsy nearly fell down with the younger man as well.

"Last round and then we all head back, yeah?" Lavi asked. Everyone, but Yuu, nodded in agreement.

Lavi pushed himself away from the table. It was the only thing keeping him up since he had offered his seat to Lenalee. Now that he wasn't relying on it, he found himself having to think quite hard before taking his next step. He took his first step forward, a little noise escaping his lips as he wobbled for a minute. With a breath of relief and his confidence fully restored within that _one_ step forward, Lavi stumbled his way across the room to the bar.

"Oomph!" He snickered as he collided into the bar stand, bracing himself against the counter. The bartender behind the counter chuckled in response, letting out a soft 'tsking' sound as she wagged her figure at him. He smiled in response, his emerald green eye lit up earnestly. Lavi leaned further against the counter and held 3 fingers up.

"3 shots, ma'am." He asked, his voice husky, "½ hard apple cider and ½ fireball. Please, and thank you."

The earnest expression combined with his tone of voice flustered the bartender a bit, smiling back the redhead quite earnestly herself.

Lavi waited patiently, looking around the bar lazily. He ruffled up his hair a bit, his bangs getting in the way of his line of sight every now and then. The place wasn't too packed and minus Allen and Kanda, it was quite quiet. It was a small hole in the wall bar, so he wasn't too surprised at the turnout. It was Sunday night as well, after all. He shifted his gaze elsewhere, landing on the figure sitting down next to him at the bar. Although, it wasn't so much that he was eyeing the figure next to him, but the book the gentleman was reading. Lavi, by nature, was a nosey individual and if anyone were to ever call him out on said nosey trait, he would own it full heartedly without a doubt. To him it was only natural to be this nosey, how else down one gather as much information as possible _without_ being nosey. He took note of the title, _'The Classic Fairytales, edited by Maria Tator,'_ an anthology.

Maria Tator's name was enough to get him excited. She had the best in-depth analysis of fairy tales and the concepts behind them. A bubble of excitement was boiling in the pit of his stomach as he got psyched up. To make things better, tomorrow would be his first day in Fantasy Lit as well and his professor was supposedly a famous folklore researcher. True to his nosey nature, Lavi carelessly leaned over, paying no mind to the notion or concept of 'personal space.' He obstructed the gentlemen's line of sight with a mop of red hair, taking note of the rendition of _Snow White_ he was reading. It took every ounce of self-control not to word vomit an 8-page thesis paper on the concept of Snow White representing the innocence and purity the Queen lost at young and now fears. It took _less_ control for him to leave what he considered to be _food for thought._

"Isn't it interesting," he began, smiling and nodding at the bartender as she set down his drinks, "That Snow White has zero dialogue in the Brother's Grimm rendition and that her innocent never ending smile becomes malicious not in appearance, but in intent as she watches her step-mother be forced to wear those hot slippers? It's almost as if Snow White is a bad character." He hummed, please with his input and insight into the world of literature. The energetic redhead closed up their tab and picked up their drinks, ready to head back to his friends.

The gentleman exhaled heavily, a puff of smoke emitting from his lips. He tapped his cigarette against his ash tray and spoke, "Spoken like a true 10-year-old. _Dumb_ and _naïve_."

Lavi's smile faltered, his cheery mood crushed in a matter of seconds. He stormed off to this table grumbling under his breath about rude middle age men and how unappreciative people could be over some intellectual insights. He strummed up a an imaginary conversation between him and the smoker in which he carefully explained that all one needed to do was pay attention to the tone of text, the point of view of which the text is told in and how such malicious intent needed to stem from somewhere and if he had a pen and paper with him right now he would have pulled out some quotes out of his ass with a deep thorough analysis and shoved it down the strangers throat. _Not_ that he was trying to prove a point. Lavi simply didn't take well to being called _dumb_ and _naïve_ on the spot without one speck of evidence to back up the man's baseless claim. So, color him annoyed.

Half way into giving himself a mental pat on the back for winning an imaginary conversation with an imaginary stranger, Allen picked up both his and Yuu's shot glass, beckoning Lavi to get going. Yuu was fast asleep on the table. With Lenalee and her cup of hot chocolate, they toasted to another semester of school, downing their shots and packing up their things. Getting Yuu to get up and walk turned into another struggle. The half-asleep swordsman was practically ripping out Allen's hair as the younger man dragged him out to the front. Lavi smiled in content, happy. Starting tomorrow he was going to see less of them. The combat branch was always out on the field and even though Allen shared an apartment with him, it was almost like he lived on his own. The redhead sighed. He furrowed his eyebrows together as Allen and Kanda began to argue. As they got louder, he grew more annoyed, eventually kicking them both out onto the street and into Lenalee's car. As much as he would miss his friends, Yuu was drunk which meant he will crash at their place, which meant they were going to be loud, which meant that Lavi wouldn't get a peaceful night's rest right away.

He closed the car door behind them, "Lenalee?"

"Hm?" She rolled the window down, leaning over the passenger seat, "What's wrong?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "You have a 9 am class."

"Yeah, but," he gestured towards the boys in the backseat, "You know. I'll be fine, promise."

"Alright then, Lavi. Don't hesitate to call, kay?"

He stepped away from the car, waving as they rode off. With his arms behind his head, he kicked around the ground for a moment. _'It's better this way.'_ He mused. Let them tire each other out and then he could just knock out in bed without the tossing and turning and needing to yell at them to shut up. After a few more seconds, Lavi headed back into the bar. He patted his back pocket for a five. If he was going to stick around a bit longer, he might as well get another drink.


	2. Chapter One Part Two

**Chapter One - Part Two: Don't Sleep With or Date Someone Potentially Smarter Than You**

 _He stepped away from the car, waving as they rode off. With his arms behind his head, he kicked around the ground for a moment. 'It's better this way.' He mused. Let them tire each other out and then he could just knock out in bed without the tossing and turning and needing to yell at them to shut up. After a few more seconds, Lavi headed back into the bar. He patted his back pocket for a five. If he was going to stick around a bit longer, he might as well get another drink. Lavi strolled back up to the bar and sat down. Glancing briefly at the gentlemen he had conversed with prior._

"Hey." He nodded at the bartender.

She smiled back, "Hey, red. What it'll be this time?"

"Rum n' coke, please and thank you."

Lavi ran his hands through his hair, ruffling up his hair again. His bangs fell back in place, obscuring his vision slightly as it did. He sighed briefly, leg bouncing away as he waited. He could feel a set of eyes on him from his right. His eye twitched as a puff of smoke was blown his way, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Feeling confident from his victory over his imaginary argument, Lavi turned to face him, propping his head up on his left hand and spoke, "Ya know-"

"I'm only repaying you for invading my privacy." The gentleman chuckled, amber brown eyes twinkling with mischief. He too had his head propped up on his right hand, staring intensely at the redhead. He took in the flush that spread across the younger man's cheek, lips quirking up into a smirk. Consumed with his own work, he was only given the opportunity to take in a mop of red hair, but now that he was face to face with the invasive being, it was almost cute how flustered he got over being called out. Freckles dusted the younger boy's face, blending in with heated embarrassment.

Lavi pulled himself back together, leaning a bit forward towards the man. He brought his hands down in front of him, clasping them together over the counter.

"I was just saying-"

"-That the wicked should go unpunished?"

His eyebrow twitched again, a bubble of annoyance building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't care how attractive the older man looked, _now_ that he was actually paying him some mind. He simply did not take well to being questioned or being pushed around. The urge to wipe that smug smirk off the older man's face was hard to resist. Lavi pursed his lips together, chuckling lightly as he bowed his head. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. He was still tipsy after all.

"Look."

"I'm looking."

He gave the man a pointed look.

"According to the text," Lavi began, smiling briefly at the bartender as she set down his drink, "It suggests that the Queen is maintaining a set of standards. If we look at the time period the fairy tale was supposedly written in, one could argue that the story is warning mothers or _women_ of the allure and beauty of those younger than them. It's as much of a warning of evil step-mothers as it is of bewitching young women. I mean, look at the other fairy tales. There are two renditions of _Cinderella_ , _Donkeyskin_ and _The Princess in the Leather Suit_ in which the father wants to marry the daughter based off of looks."

"I think you're confusing pedophilia with 'bewitching young women', lovely." He replied.

" _Lavi._ "

There was a small pause, Lavi's brain running 20 mph as he pondered over blurting out his name so suddenly. There was no way he was going to confess to suddenly blurting out his name because his intoxicated brain confused hearing the word _'lovely'_ as a mispronunciation of his own name.

"Lavi." The stranger repeated, snickering to himself.

"Tyki, in case you were wondering _Lavi."_ Tyki found the redhead to be quite adorable. He was easy to fluster and eager to engage in an argumentative discussion. Rather that was due to his intoxicated state or not, didn't bother him. Lavi seemed sober enough to string along a sentence or two and seemed well aware of his surroundings. Not that Tyki was looking for easy prey or for any type of company, to begin with. In fact, he found it quite bold and endearing how the redhead was capable of being quite invasive while not coming off as rude. Instead, it just made him seem rather _cute._

' _Like a rabbit.'_ He mused.

Not to say he wasn't an attractive young boy. Tyki found Lavi to be quite easy on the eyes. He was very appealing to look at and the way he bit his bottom lips as he carefully picked his words, tugged at his arousal. Lavi's lips were plumped, swelling to a nice shade of red from worry. For a brief moment, Tyki toyed with the idea of having them wrapped around his cock. He would run his hands through strands of autumn red hair and pluck that peculiar eye patch off just to see what lied underneath. The boy had gorgeous green eyes and smooth looking skin. The urge to smear that perfect complexion stirred deep inside of him. At last, he was here as a patron and despite being a man with some perverted thoughts; he had no interest in intoxicated boys. He would simply entertain the conversation. Unless, of course, things just happen to roll his way.

"Hey!" Lavi exclaimed, snapping his fingers in the older man's face. His face was flushed from exerting himself trying to get Tyki's attention. One simply can't challenge one's literary prowess without expecting some type of confrontation. He wasn't going to admit to having dozed off into a deep stare himself, either. Lavi felt that it went without saying that Tyki was attractive. The man oozed confidence and his presence alone radiated with sex appeal.

' _Not that he needed to know.'_ He mused

"Yes, lovely?" Tyki replied. He closed his book this time around, turning to give Lavi his full attention.

"I'm not finished with my argument and you _will_ listen." He said as if he could hold the man in place and talk him to death. It would ensure his triumph for sure.

"I stand by what I said."

"MY POINT IS," voice raised, he stuck his finger in Tyki's face, "Snow White is annoyingly materialistic. She has zero character depth. The Queen has so many layers!" He slammed his hands down against the counter tops, palms pressed flat against it as he stood up, doing what he does best as he stepped further into Tyki's space.

"Like a story bent on telling a tale to warn little girls about how pretty people can be mean or the dangers of broken homes. Don't divorce! All those stereotypical things they were writing dumb folklores on. She's super intricate, but yet all anyone cares about is _Snow White."_

Tyki stared at him, a smile spreading across his face. He had to look away, covering his face with one hand. His body shook as he tried to suppress his laughter. Lavi was unbelievably drunk and it was the most amusing thing Tyki has ever laid witness to. Flushed with embarrassment, Lavi was unable to take being called stupid and being laughed at in one setting. He looked at his empty glass, an inquisitive look flashed across his face briefly, unable to recall finishing his drink let alone having started to drink it.

Lavi stood up, grabbing his coat and left. He could barely keep his feet grounded, stopping briefly to clear his head and suck in a deep breath. It's when he started fishing for his phone in his pockets; he let out a loud noise of frustration.

"Ugh! Lenalee! You didn't give me back my phone!" A sound akin to a whine left his lips, stomping his feet against the ground in frustration. He leaned back against the outer wall of the bar, tucking his chin into his jacket's collar and weighed his options. He could go back inside and call for a cab, but then he would have to face Tyki again and he surely wasn't about to add more salt to his wound. He wasn't a masochist. Or he could wait a brief moment in the cold and pray he sobers up enough in the next ten minutes so he could walk/stumble his way home.

He closed his eye, inhaling and exhaling slowly, deeply. Lavi listened as his heart rate slowed down; focusing on the steady _ba-dump_ his body manufactured every day. He tuned out the outside world, waiting patiently. Lavi enjoyed his moments of silence, feeling a light fog lift up from his mind. It was peaceful and it allowed him to put this night behind him.

" _Lovely_." _Or not._

He furrowed his eyebrows, lips pressed tightly into a thin line and he ignored that sultry voice. It was like the man didn't have an on or off filter for deep and sensual. Lavi ignored him, a little grunt escaping him as a soft long cloth was dropped on top of his head. He opened his eye to stare at the ground, cheeks flushed from the crisp night air. He watched his breath solidify before his eye, taking note of another pair of shoes with his own. Lavi reached up to grab his scarf, fixing it from on top his head to around his neck. He looked up at Tyki, annoyance written in his expression as he mouthed the words 'thank you.'

Tyki was hovering over him, arms against the wall as he boxed him in place. He looked down at the redhead, lips quirking into a signature smirk.

"Lost, lovely?" He asked, "You look cold."

He toyed with a strand of red hair, fingertips briefly brushing over the eye patch that adorned the redhead's right eye. It was quite bold of him to touch something that seemed quite personal. He watched the redhead with wicked intent gleaming in his amber brown eyes. The boy was just too fun to tease.

Lavi pursed his lips together in thought, picking his words carefully. He was becoming quite frustrated at his situation. It just kept coming back to him. He needed to tackle Tyki in a way that would throw the man off, lure him into a false sense of security, so he, Lavi, could remain victoriously. He wasn't going to start looking in wits _now_ , even if he was drunk and very unintelligible. Tyki was teasing him and he _knew_ Tyki was teasing him. But to tease him so, meant that Tyki was paying quite a bit of attention to him. Even drunk, Lavi maintained the ability to observe, keenly or not and he _knew_ Tyki was watching him quite intently. From the way, his fingers tapped against the counter top to the way his lips curled around every word the fell forth from his mouth. None of which bothered Lavi. He was openly bisexual and capable of admitting when someone, despite being overly cocky and unbearable, to be quite attractive. In fact, it would solve both dilemmas he was facing. It would get Tyki to _shut up_ and a place to crash tonight.

"Eat my ass." Lavi straightens up against the wall, looking head on into Tyki's gaze. He leaned into the man's soft touches, tilting his head so it rested in the palm of his hand. His lips were quirked up slightly, emerald green eye watching him with a gleam of wickedness.

' _Oh?'_ Tyki wasn't too taken back. He stared down, unwavering in response.

" _How bold_. Is that an invitation, Lavi?" He dropped the pet name, a wide smile gracing his face.

"It'd put your mouth to better use." The redhead retorted, standing into the raven haired man's embrace.

"Wanna tease?" He purred out, "Tease in bed."

He brought his hands up to rest against Tyki's jacket, sliding them up the span of his chest to hook them together behind his neck. Lavi was at that right level between sober and intoxicated to set his standards aside, particularly his _one_ specific standard, _'Don't sleep with or date anyone potentially smarter than me.'_

"And here I thought you were brimming with hatred for me." He chuckled, bowing his head.

"I can see that you're annoyed," Tyki began, resting his hands on the smaller boy's waist, "And that you're still bitter about the conversation prior."

He pressed Lavi back against the wall, watching an inquisitive green eye trying to predict his every move.

"And that you're quite aware of the hard-on I'm sporting for you. So, to makes things even," He leaned in against the redhead, pressing his larger frame against Lavi's slightly smaller one. Lavi could feel his lips pressed against the shell of his ear, unable to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. He inhaled the scent of nicotine from the man's hair and what he felt to be a faint scent of green apples hidden amongst the smoke. His lips were cold against him, heart beating loudly as he waited. He could feel a wave of warmth radiating between them. His fingers toyed with the curls of black hair at the nape of Tyki's neck.

" _You were right._ The Queen _is_ a far more interesting character. Snow White _is_ like a shell of her former self and there is no other reason for this story to be told, but to showcase a strong, independent woman as being wicked or _evil_ while glorifying the idea of being _naïve_ as safe and the ideal personality young girls should go for to get a prince." Tyki's lips curled into a smirk against his ear, stepping away in time with Lavi's hands coming down to push him away aggressively.

Lavi slapped a hand against his left ear, cheeks blazing red. He could still feel the lingering sensation of the older man's lips against his skin amongst the mixture of anger boiling within him and the urge to shout out victoriously, that ha! He was right! Tyki, on the other hand, whistled innocently as he twirled around, waiting for the redhead to calm down.

' _Too much fun._ ' He chuckled.

"You're an _ass,_ " Lavi growled out.

"I'm just good at what I do." He replied nonchalantly, lighting up a cigarette, "And you're just too good at being… _captivating._ "

Tyki glanced back at him, blowing out a puff of smoke, "You coming, lovely?" He asked, holding his hand out towards the redhead.

Lavi stared at the offered hand, biting the inside of his cheek. He was torn between giving in and wanting to win _anything_ at this point. It wasn't like he could lose any further. It was a win-win for both of them. Begrudgingly, he walked up, slapping his hand away, "I like being loud."

" _Noted."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** SO! I broke chapter one into two parts because it was simply easier to edit it that way without giving me a headache. I also didn't want to set up the expectation that I would be ditching out 4k+ length chapters. I repeat I am a full-time college student with a full-time job. I don't know what I am going to give you. I know, nothing much has happened in this chapter. The only reason it got so lengthy is because I couldn't get them to stop arguing. I'm already working on chapter 2. I promise it'll be more detailed than and I promise my writing _will_ and _can_ only get _better._

Please cut me some slack. It has been a very long time since I last wrote prose and I am VERY rusty. :( Excuse some mistakes. I LOVE constructive feedback be it in the form of a review or a private message. I am looking for an editor/beta reader. I have set up a poll on my profile page in hopes of gaining more insights on what would make this fic better for YOU guys and what I can improve on and what you would like to see happen next.

Thank you for sticking with me for all these years. I hope I've improved.

Stay tuned for next time, folks!


End file.
